Solar Activity
by Skittleriffic
Summary: The Antis have always been out to get Battle Keys, but this time they're serious. Anti-Agura infiltrates the team...and the real Agura's relationship. Rated M for lemon.  First lemon, no mean reviews please .
1. Chapter 1

"Stormshock in T-minus four minutes!" Sage announced.

"Alright! Time to kick some Anti behind!" Spinner said gleefully.

"Don't get too cocky." Vert warned, entering the Saber. "I'm sure our Antis are twice as mad as last time we beat them."

"Yeah, and twice as stoo-pid!" Spinner joked. "Come on, what could those raccoons do to us?"

"Heh! Good one, Spinner. They were a bit heavy on the eye makeup, if I recall." Stanford commented as the team drove across the Salt Flats.

"And I _recall_ Anti-Kalus being key to our success." Agura reminded them.

"No pun intended." Spinner snickered, making everyone groan.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Everyone clear on the plan?" Anti-Vert addressed his team. "Agura? Sure you'll be fine without me, babe?"

"I think I'll survive." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I know you'll be lonely tonight." He smirked, and Anti-Agura allowed herself a small grin. _He has no idea_ she thought as they drove to face the goody-goodies.

"Wanna go?" She challenged her opposite.

"Bring it." The other Agura replied. Anti-Agura fought strategically; luring her away from her team. She had to admit that she was jealous of her opposite, who was surrounded by guys SHE got to choose from, not guys who viewed her as a willing plaything. The goody-Vert, however, was the one prize Anti-Agura really desired. Admittedly, both were hot, sexy and charismatic guys, but Anti-Agura felt that he would add that something she thought was missing with her Vert. That is, once she got him in bed. The Anti grinned to herself; they were hidden behind a cliff face. Now was the perfect time to make her move. Using a special device Anti-Sherman had set up, she fired an arrow into her opposite's window, cracking it. An idea stolen from Anti-Kalus, the arrow began to fill the ATV with sleeping gas. Anti-Agura grinned wickedly as Agura began coughing, then passed out. Working quickly, she opened the undercarriage, pulled Agura out with some difficulty, and took her place in her Tangler. Smearing off the eyeliner, she turned on the com, surprised at how much more smoothly this Tangler drove.

"Vert, I dealt with Anti-Agura. Do we have the Key?" She pretended to act concerned. If this plan worked, her team could have all the Keys they wanted.

"Good work, Agura." He replied, and she brightened at the praise. Even if it wasn't technically intended for her, it was still something she never heard from _her_ team. "Zoom's still scouting or the Key. Why don't you head back and help Stanford out?"

"On my way!" She responded, allowing another grin. _It's actually going to work_. Not only would she get the Battle Keys and her team's respect, she would get something else out of the goody-two-shoes Vert…and she couldn't wait.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Uhh…" Agura groaned, her eyes closed. Her head was killing her, and the smell of Stanford's car wasn't helping. "You have GOT to clean this thing out, Stan!"

"Sorry, _love_." A nasally, almost fake-sounding British accent replied. Agura gasped and her eyes shot open.

"Anti-Stanford?"

"In the flesh, babe. Call me Stanford; you're on our side now." She cupped a hand under her chin, but she smacked him away.

"Ooh. This one's feisty, Vert!" Stanford called into the com. Agura heard a familiar chuckle.

"Perfect. She'll be plenty of fun to sedate tonight." Anti-Vert replied smoothly, and Agura felt panic grip her chest. _He wouldn't…would he?_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Great work today, team." Vert announced. "Training's at nine tomorrow, so get some sleep!" He announced to groans. Anti-Agura left for "her" room. It was better to avoid the goody-goods so that she didn't raise suspicion. _Ugh._ She thought upon entering Agura's room. The bed was made, the desk free of clutter, and the clothes in the closet all hung up the same distance apart.

"Let's see what you've got in the pajama department..." Anti-Agura grinned, rifling through drawers. All she found were basketball shorts and old T-shirts.

"Ew! Come on, girl, everybody's got something…" She could always just wear her own panties, but the Anti would have rather worn something special for the occasion. Finally, in the back of the drawer, her hand brushed silky fabric.

"A-ha! So you _have_ been planning for that "special night." She grinned, trying on the slip. Short, skinny-strapped, silky, and hinting at see-through, it flattered her curves perfectly. Obviously. The Anti smiled; this could only help her cause. Sauntering out of her room, she knocked on Vert's door after making sure the hallway was clear.

"Hey, Agu-AGURA?" Vert was shocked. He had never seen his semi-girlfriend dressed so…so suggestively, and a lower part of his anatomy stirred just looking at her barely covered legs, curvy hips, and visible cleavage.

"Heeeey…" She cooed, sliding a bit closer to give him a better angle. "Just wanted to say good night."

"Oh. Uhm, well, night." Vert said, leaning in to peck her cheek. Agura surprised him by lacing her fingers together around his neck and pulling his lips roughly to hers. Vert was a bit startled, but he didn't mind too much. He was more surprised, however, when the female backed him up against the wall, and hand straying from where it had been tangled in his hair and creeping up his white T-shirt.

"Ah-Agura!" He exclaimed, pulling away.

"What?" She smirked, slipping behind him into his room and pulling him along with her. "You don't mind, do you?" She sat on his bed, bringing him down next to her.

"Well, I-" Vert began, feeling a little awkward and very confused. They had stolen kisses before, while the team was out, but this was incredibly unlike her.

"Good…" She whispered, tilting her head so they were full-on face to face and slowly crawling on top of him, pushing him down onto the covers with her chest. Despite the uncharacteristic behavior, Vert couldn't help but feel a rising down below as she pushed her flawless and nearly bare body on his. Still, he felt this was wrong.

"Aguraaaa…." He sang, restraining himself from ripping off his pants right there, and rolling her off.

"But Vert…" She pouted. "You _know_ you want this." She tried to push onto him again, a hand grazing down his thigh.

"Agura, you know the rules. Besides, I have to say this is really unlike you. I think we're both a little tired from the BattleZone today. Why don't you get some rest?" He offered, gently moving her arm away.

Anti-Agura had to admit she was disappointed. She loved her Vert, but he was usually rough, doing everything for his own pleasure and not really caring about her. Sometimes it felt like he was just using her to get what he really wanted, but she knew that this Vert would be perfect: careful, sweet, and incredibly sexy. She had been thinking about this moment ever since the plan was formed…and ever since she had seen the way the goody-goody Vert and Agura acted around each other. She wasn't sure if they had done it, but she had learned quite a bit from her anti team and was ready to give the innocent Vert a better night than she hoped her opposite ever could. Yes, there was the deceived love component, but once under the covers…did it really matter? Anti-Agura was actually a bit upset. No one resisted her! Still, she was madder that she had almost blown her cover. How was she supposed to know the other Agura's relations with her Vert?

"Well, alright…" She pressed her lips against his one last time, pushing her chest onto his and daringly wrapping her legs around him, the nightgown's hem slipping up. If this couldn't get her in, the man was a lost cause. She could practically feel Vert rising under her, and grinned with triumph. She used her chest to push him against the bed in anticipation, but was _again_ rolled off! What was with this guy? From what she knew, they all wanted two things: sex, and a girl who take it. She was both and more, so _why_ was he _resisting?_

"Agura. What has gotten into you?" Vert shook his head.

"Sorry, I can't help it." She said seductively. "You just…" Her hand made its way down to his crotch, "Turn me on."

"Agura!" He exclaimed, flushing. They both knew what she had intended. "GoodNIGHT!"

"Alright…" Anti-Agura sighed, giving him full view of her swaying hips as she left. "Nighty-night." She grinned, knowing that she had his full attention. Mission accomplished.

Meanwhile, on Anti-Earth, Agura was having somewhat similar problems.

"Now, I don't know how your Vert likes it…" Anti-Vert purred as he pressed her up against a wall, rough hands tugging at her shirt and running over her hips. "But the Agura I know can be a pretty bad girl." Agura gasped, wrestling herself out from underneath his grasp.

"Don't even _think_ about it." She hissed.

"Oh, don't give me that." The Anti snarled as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her chest against his. "My girl is gone, and you're the next decent thing. I'm sure your Vert is getting pretty friendly with Anti-Agura right about now." He smirked, and Agura glared at him, pushing herself away from his torso.

"Vert isn't like that." She said, desperately trying to convince herself. She and Vert hadn't done it yet; he couldn't have cheated on her with her Anti, of all people!

"Oh, I don't doubt it for a minute…" Anti-Vert cooed sarcastically, wrapping an arm around her so that his hand rested near her breast. "But my babe can be pretty convincing when she wants to be…even I sometimes can't help myself." He pulled her into him so they were side-by-side, practically dragging the female into his bedroom. "You know how us _men_ can be." He said slyly, forcing her down onto the covers as he tugged his shirt off. It was then Agura noticed the black bra hanging from his bedpost, and the lacy thong that was on the back of his desk chair as if it had been…Agura gulped…flung there. Anti-Vert, his muscular (though she hated to admit it) chest exposed, began crawling on her, his rough hands running up her legs and curves. She glared up at her tormentor, struggling to escape, but he held her pinned on the bed, his sweating chest muffling her struggling one. His fingers fumbled around, locating the zipper to her shocksuit at the base of her neck. He slowly pulled it down, toying with her. Agura gave him a glare.

"I swear, if you-"

"What?" He asked playfully, unzipping the shirt completely and beginning to peel it off. Agura panicked as his hands began crawling into the neckline, working their way down, and she immediately slapped him across the face, grasping his wrists and yanking them out forcefully.

"You, bitch…" He growled. "You don't seem to get that I run things around here, do you?" He suddenly grabbed the top of her shirt, yanking it down so her bra was exposed.

"Get. Off of me." Agura hissed, twisting to hide herself, but he forced her shoulders back on the bed so that he had a full view.

"Never, _prisoner_. Now, if you don't want this to hurt too bad, why don't you cooperate a little?" He said maliciously as he removed the shirt of her Shocksuit, carelessly tossing it behind him. Agura struggled, but he was stronger and had the advantage of being on top.

"You know, you sort of remind me of my Agura…she was always feisty…" He whispered as he slid off his pants. Agura had had enough. Taking advantage of his distraction, she formed a plan.

"I can be a bit hot-headed." She lied coolly, quitting the struggle. "That is, when _my_ Vert lets me be on top." She hinted, running her hand up his inner thigh to be _extra-_convincing.

"Ooh…Does he now?" The Anti purred, wrapping his hands around her waist and running his hands over her hips. "We could work something out…that is, if you cooperate…"

"Don't worry…you can count on it…" She whispered in his ear, moving her hand up just a bit and…he let out a soft moan of pleasure as she hit her target.

"Ahh…Alright, babe, you got me." Anti-Vert flipped over, rolling her on top of him.

"I figured…" Agura cooed, toying with the waistband of his boxers, though she was disgusted. _Almost._ She reminded herself, and prepared for the final step before she could book it out of there. Agura took his hips and pushed them against hers, getting a satisfactory cry of pleasure from her captor. Finally, she did it once more, and he fell back against the bed, panting.

"I see your Vert's taught you a few things, huh?" He breathed. "Wanna show me something else?"

"Like _this_?" Agura pressed against him one last time, and in his moan that followed she sprang up, snatching the top of her Shocksuit from the bedpost, and sprinted two doors down to where her room would be.

Nearly seconds later, while she was struggling to pull the shirt back on, there was a pounding on her door. "You can't hide in there forever, goody-good! And when you come out, you better be ready to apologize for being a bad girl…" The Anti threatened, and despite herself Agura let out a shiver. Then the ATV driver remembered the com link in her suit. She mentally smacked herself for being so stupid and tried to contact her team.

"Vert? Vert, do you read?" After a pause of silence she tried again. "Does anyone read? Battle Force 5, come in! Sherman? Zoom?"

"Sorry babe." Anti-Vert's voice crackled from the com, startling her. "You're on _our_ frequency now." Agura angrily hit the com, throwing herself on the bed. She felt weak and helpless, and the huntress hated the feeling and herself for being so stupid.

Sighing, Agura looked around the somewhat familiar room. The arrangement was still the same, but it was as if left and right had been reversed. The only other thing was all the clothing scattered everywhere. From a miniskirt draped over a chair to a lacy bra that dangled from the ceiling fan, Agura hoped she could find something to sleep in. That, and that her door locked. Finally, after digging through the overflowing closet, the piles on the floor, and the dresser, she had discovered nothing but lingerie, short shorts, silky tank tops and skimpy, see-through "nightgowns." She shook her head, embarrassed even though it was her ANTI-self, and decided to sleep in her Shocksuit. She would find something suitable to wear in the morning.

Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the language in this story, but c'mon, they're freaking Antis!**

Anti-Agura woke up around three AM. Silently rolling out of the bed, she slipped out of her room and into the goodies' Hub. After padding around on her tip-toes, she located their vault, the one that held the key to her final acceptance in her testosterone-loaded team. The Anti scanned her palm, waiting with anticipation as the glowing doors slid open, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"AH! FU-" Anti-Agura cut herself short upon seeing an illuminated silhouette. _Right, their Sentient, Paige or something._

"Agura?" The Blue questioned. "What are you doing at this hour? Should you not be replenishing your energy stores?"

"Right…" Anti-Agura said, acting as if she had understood whatever the crap the Blue had said. "I had a…nightmare, that all the Keys got stolen, so…" She gazed at the rotating array of BattleKeys, just beyond the door. _So close_. The Anti weighed her options; she could easily take down the Sentient, but escape with all the Keys and make it home before the alarm sounded? Unlikely. _Damn._ She cursed.

"There is nothing to fear. The Hub is quite secure." Sage assured, gesturing to the Keys as if to taunt her. "I can prepare a form of sleeping pill if you wish."

"Nah, I'm good." Anti-Agura waved her hand, brushing off the Sentient and re-entering the OCD-level neat room. "ARGH!" She muffled her scream into a pillow, and as a second thought whipped it at the green lamp on the nightstand. It fell to the ground with a satisfying crash, and Anti-Agura grinned, feeling a bit better already. _Tonight was really only a test run_, she assured herself. _Tomorrow I'll go for the real prize._ The Anti grinned as she toyed with a picture frame of the goody-Agura and Vert, grinning into a camera frame. His arm rested comfortably around her shoulder, and they looked annoyingly in love. In a fit of rage, she snapped the frame, tearing the picture in half so that only Vert remained. _Tomorrow night…_She thought to herself, tossing the old Agura into the trash and tucking her future under the pillowcase.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Agura awoke to the sounds of bickering. She groaned, rubbing the little sleep she had gotten from her eyes and trying to dig something appropriate from the piles of clothing that lay strewn around the room. When she had gone through every pair of curve-hugging shorts, jeans, even sweats, and every low-cut V-neck and tank top, she resolved to stay in her Shocksuit. Again. It was probably her safest bet to eat at breakfast and lunch, and take early dinners as to stay out of sight as much as possible in the evening hour.

"Morning, sexy." Anti-Vert immediately grabbed her waist and forced his lips onto hers. "How'd you sleep?" Agura disgustedly wiped her mouth, not giving him the satisfaction of a word.

"Great, me too. Hey, we were getting hungry. What took you so long?" His voice seemed casual but had a deadly undercurrent.

"I was trying to find something to wear in your trampy girlfriend's closet." Agura shot back. She was already in hell, might as well fight fire with fire.

"What'd you say about her?" The threatening undertone resurfaced as Anti-Vert grabbed her by her throat. Agura could only glare at him as she struggled to free herself from the stronger man's furious grasp.

"That's what I thought." He snarled, throwing her toward the stove. "Now why don't you shut your mouth and make some breakfast instead of trouble?" It was clearly not a suggestion, and fifteen minutes later eggs were on the table. Agura watched disgustedly as the five of them shoveled food into their mouths, using their hands and sometimes the occasional dirty fork.

"Heh! Not bad, for a goody-good." Anti-Sherman laughed at his own joke.

"Please! I've eaten better out of garbage bins." Anti-Vert replied, shooting the remark directly at Agura, who simply ignored it.

"Yeah, really." Anti-Zoom snickered, eager to agree with his leader. Agura rolled her eyes and began walking out.

"Hey! Where you going, babe?" Anti-Vert asked menacingly. Agura flinched.

"First off, I am _not_ your _babe._" She glared angrily.

"Right, you're my replacement babe. And since both of you called in sick yesterday, I think you had better prove that you're still up for the job tonight." The Anti said smoothly but with a hint of malice.

"And if I'm not?" Agura snarled, sick of being treated like a mistress.

"Then I'll fire you." Anti-Vert spoke simply, but his words chilled Agura. "No, don't bother fighting it babe. It'll only be worse for you. Now why don't you take a seat? Relax for awhile. You don't have anything better to do, right?" The Anti said cockily. Agura sighed; this was one battle she couldn't win. It was better to save her strength for when she would need it.

"Good girl." Anti-Vert smirked as she took the farthest seat away from him.

"Ha! You acted like she was a dog." Anti-Sherman chuckled dumbly.

"Well of course she is, stupid. She's my little pet, aren't you?" Anti-Vert pretended to coo, leaning forward to pet Agura's head. "Do you want a belly rub? Huh?" He spoke in the tone Stanford used when talking to his teddy-bear and the look he received from her could have frozen lava.

"Come on! Who's a goody-goody? Who's a goody-goody? You are!" He taunted her recklessly until Agura snapped, delivering a stinging slap to his cheek. She knew she would pay; but what did it matter? The hiss of her palm on his skin had brought her the confidence that comes with restoring ones pride.

"Damn it!" The Anti roared, driving a hard punch straight at her face. Agura managed to duck so that it just clipped her cheek. She darted out of the chair and into the hallway, where he pursued her.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" He yelled angrily from behind her. Agura turned her head to check the distance between them. He was far back enough, but he was larger and knew his way around the reversed Hub. Agura's foot suddenly caught on the edge of a doorframe and she went down.

_Speaking of which…_Agura muttered to herself as she desperately tried to push herself off the ground. She unwillingly cried out in agony as a boot was driven harshly into her back, pinning her down and nearly smashing her against the floor. She could feel the Anti's controlled rage as he applied even pressure to her back.

"I warned you, goody-good." She heard his icy voice from above her. "This could have worked out, you know that? The routine with my babe was getting old; I was looking to spice thing up a little bit." He leaned down, his mouth by her neck with most of his weight driving into her spine.

"We could have had something, Agura." She gasped at hearing her name spoken from his lips; almost soft, caring. Making her think of Vert. The cruel deception of it was almost too much for the huntress.

"Never." She hissed, but he spoke over her in low, even tones.

"Something more than what you and the other Vert ever will." He leaned even closer so that she could feel his breath, hot on her neck.

"But your ruined it." The venom returned to his voice, and he removed his foot, harshly grabbing her shoulders and rolling her over on her back. Agura struggled desperately as he pulled out a small vial, grabbing her chin. She shook her head vigorously, clamping her lips shut as he forced the drug in. She choked on the liquid, coughing and spewing it out, but she felt the last drops slide down her throat. Agura's throat began to burn as her vision clouded; his voice the last thing she heard before she went under.

"And now you have to pay."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Whoa." Zoom spoke for all the males on the team as Agura sauntered into the kitchen. The female member of the team, as opposed to her usual black pants and green jacket, was clad in dark jean shorts that just barely covered her swaying backside and a spaghetti-strapped top.

"You look…different." Spinner managed, trying to keep his eyes from trailing lower by locking them onto hers. It was clear that the others were having an equal amount of trouble. Spinner couldn't help but sneak a glance at Vert to see his reaction, which turned out to be equally shocked.

"Oh, uhm…" Anti-Agura should have prepared herself for this question. It had taken nearly an hour to dig out her ensemble from the endless piles of T-shirts and 18th Century-appropriate hemlines. "I decided to try a new look. You like?"

"Do I ever." Zoom muttered, drawing laughter.

"Agura? Can I talk to you?" Vert asked, and she nodded, grinning to herself at his blush as she followed him into the hall.

"What's up?" She asked, angling her body to give him the best possible view.

"Well, uhm, I…I was wondering…er, why you were, ah, wearing…that." He asked, trying to keep his eyes trained on hers.

"I just wanted to try something different." She pouted. "I thought you would like it."

"It's not that I don't, I'm just, uh…" Vert was stopped when she leaned against him, practically forcing herself onto him.

"It's okay, Vert." She whispered, her mouth by his ear but speaking to his crotch.

"But I don't…" He pulled back, stepping away from her. "I don't really think you should dress like that around the Hub. It's…uhm…I don't want you feeling uncomfortable." He tried to protect her modesty.

"But I'm not. In fact, I didn't think you would be so opposed." She hinted, taking another step towards him. "I really don't see why you're so…bothered." She brushed his bangs back from his forehead, kissing his neck playfully. The Anti thought she felt him stiffen under her lips, but convinced herself that it was her imagination. _That's ridiculous._ She thought. _We look identical! Who would know the difference between two twin's kisses?_

Little did she know that Vert did.

"Agura, I need you to change." He said, suddenly dropping the cute awkwardness and blatantly ignoring the cleavage-friendly top. _Okay, seriously?_ She thought, somewhat annoyed._ Someone seriously got stiffed on his testosterone shot!_

"Fine." She said sulkily, retreating into the room and reaching underneath the pillow. She took out the torn picture of the smiling goody-good, sneering as she tossed it in the trash. _Let the goodies have each other_. She smirked as he floated down to join the other Agura. _I'm here to satisfy _my _Vert. This one's dead to me._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Guys, that isn't Agura." Vert panted as he sprinted into the kitchen.

"Sure you just didn't recognize her with boobs?" Zoom snickered.

"I'm positive." Vert said icily. "I think that the Anti's somehow switched the two of them in the Zone yesterday."

"Which means that our Agura…" Sherman began.

"Is with the Anti's." Vert spoke, sounding hollow as he spoke into his wrist-com. "Sage, we need a Battle Key. Now."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Agura let out a harsh cry of pain, snapping her eyes open as the excruciating sensation yanked her from the drug-enforced stupor. Her bleary eyes just made out Anti-Vert, lying on top of her and panting as he stroked her breasts. It took Agura a minute to make the connection due to the drowsy haze that hung over her, but once she did she screamed aloud.

"Oh…Look who's awake…" The Anti cooed, nibbling at her neck. Agura lifted her arm to push him out of her, to defend herself, anything to escape the horror, but it wouldn't come. She gasped as she looked to the chains that held her arms spread wide, handcuffed to his bed posts. Her legs; trapped the same way as he spread them apart even further, causing her to scream again.

"Hey! Shuddup, it'll only be worse for you." He said, demonstrating by giving a hard thrust. Agura bit her lip to hold in the cry, instead letting out no more than a whimper as he moaned in want.

"Ohhh…a virgin, huh? Your Vert didn't think you were good enough to fu-"

"Don't SAY THAT!" She let out the last bit in a scream as he pushed into her again.

"I'll say whatever I want to you, you worthless _trash_. You know why I'm keeping you alive." He threatened her, and she nodded through the tears; tears she hadn't even realized were freely flowing at the throbbing, the utter betrayal. She couldn't look at him without thinking of Vert. Her own leader, abusing her. _It's not him_. She told herself, over and over, trying to staunch the flow of tear. But sense is hard to come by when blinded by hurt, and at this point it was near too much to bear.

"Aw, don't cry, babe. Isn't this fun?" Agura screwed her eyes shut to block out his voice, but it only made the differences between the two Verts disappear. Rage filled the Huntress, fueled by the pain and violation, and she began furiously squirming, desperately working to free herself from under him. Unfortunately, this only seemed to pleasure the Anti even more.

"Aah! Ohhh…what hap-oh! –penned to being…ooh… a vir…virgin?" He breathed through heavy moans, making Agura curse at herself for her "efforts" and cease immediately.

"Did I say you could stop?" He suddenly demanded, giving such a hard thrust so as to make Agura arch her back, letting out a sob. "I _said-_"

"I heard you!" She cried out, straining against the handcuffs that held her open and vulnerable.

"Don't bother." He said coldly as he pressed against her chest. Agura was gritting her teeth, holding back the screams that she knew would only bring him more pleasure. The Anti let out a small moan as he came into her, and that was the breaking point. A tortured scream tore from her lips as the pressure intensified, and then it was over. He slid out, panting heavily.

"Not bad." He breathed labouredly into her neck, feeling her with rough hands as Agura lay, defenseless.

"For a goody-good."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After what seemed like eternity, the handcuffs were opened, Anti-Vert walking out without a look back. Agura lay in the bed, motionless, barely able to move after the revolting horror she had gone through. Her stomach overcame her abused muscles before she could even think to stand, and she sprinted into her Anti's bathroom, retching. Agura wiped her mouth with a shaking arm; a futile attempt to erase the taste of him. She shuddered, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror: trembling, fully unclothed, eyes red from painful sobs.

She looked ghastly; she felt betrayed, pitiful and bruised. She felt weak, but above all, an utter sense of betrayal had sunk in. Lying helplessly while her leader's wicked copy abused her…it was unspeakable. Agura stiffly managed to stumble onto the bed, needing to give her battered legs rest. There was blood on the sheets; she knew it was her own. The smell hung heavily in the air, and she nearly vomited again. Agura took a deep breath, grabbing the nearest bra and panties; she had a feeling hers were long gone and these would do until she could recover her Shocksuit. The betrayal soon gave way to rage as she searched desperately for the familiar green material; to no avail. She was forced, oh, how she had come to loathe that word, to settle or her Anti's clothing, though the low-cut tank tops and tight skirts only heightened her already-excruciating suffering. Agura angrily threw the clothes to the other edge of the room, pulling the comforter of the bloodied sheets and curling on top of it. Despite her anger and severe loathing for the Anti and everything he had done to her, Agura's bottled emotions and hurt body triumphed, causing the Huntress to break down and cry. Agura rarely cried; she took it as a sign of weakness. But losing what she had wanted to willingly give to her leader, to a man so similar…it was too much too bear, even for her. Agura curled up, feeling exposed and helpless, and she believed her Anti at that point.

She was worthless trash. He had used her, abused her, and she hadn't done a thing. Everything she had never wanted to be.

Worthless, helpless, trash.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, _Agura._" Spinner called sweetly. "Better suit up, we're going into a BattleZone."

"Ugh. Whatever." She muttered, yanking on her Shocksuit.

"She coming?" Sherman asked Spinner once in the center of the Hub. Spinner nodded.

"I've hacked the Tangler so that I'll be able to control it once we get into the Zone." The Cortez said. "Then, we storm in, grab our Agura, and get the heck outta there! Right Vert?"

The leader simply nodded. He had seemed distraught to the team ever since they uncovered the truth, but he was only showing a fraction of what he was feeling. Vert had personally dealt with his Anti; he knew that he was more than a poser in make-up. And judging by the way Anti-Agura had acted around him…the sooner they could get to Agura, the better. Vert anxiously paced in front of the Saber. He could only imagine what she could be going through. What if-

"Alright, let's, like, get this over with." Agura appeared, entering the Tangler. Vert immediately jumped into the Saber with the BattleKey and sped away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey…this looks like…" Anti-Agura's stomach dropped. _It was all a trick_. She realized, and furiously hit reverse, to no avail. "What?" She hissed, glaring to the Buster, where she could hear Spinner's grating snicker.

"It's over, Anti-Agura." Vert said coldly.

"Ugh!" She pounded the dashboard in anger as they approached her team's Hub. She knew she would pay miserably for this failure.

_Anger__ sex SUCKS. _She groaned. Anti-Vert would certainly be taking out his emotions on her tonight.Once inside their Hub, the goodies exited their cars, and Sherman approached her, handcuffs in hand.

"Ew! Cliché much?" She rolled her eyes, and he simply ignored her, trapping her arms behind her wrists.

"I'll find Agura; you guys hunt down the other Antis." Vert instructed, sprinting for where her room would be.

"Agura!" He yelled upon seeing the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Agura grasped a familiar piece of fabric, hand lost in a mound of clothes shoved under the bed. Could it be? She successfully yanked out a pair of basketball shorts. It was a small triumph, considering her position, but she couldn't bring herself to force the tight skirts over her abused area, and her birthday suit was _not_ an option. Slipping them on, she heard the Anti shouting her name.

_Oh, God, please no._ Agura felt her eyes begin to water. She would sooner die than go through that again. She randomly grabbed the first shirt she saw, which happened to be a red tank top as she heard it again. But wait…this didn't sound angry. It sounded desperate. _Vert?_ No. It couldn't be….Dare she hope? Agura wasn't given the time to when the door burst open.

"No!" She found herself already crying out, throwing up her arms to shield a blow.

"Agura? Oh, thank God you're okay!" It was him. Vert immediately ran to her, holding her tightly in his arms. Despite the familiarity and relief, Agura had to hold in a cry as he tightly embraced her. Anti-Vert had damaged her, badly.

"Vert? How did you…" She began. It was all too fast; her head hurt. The drug he had used must have had a side affect…

"What are you wearing?" He suddenly broke from the warm hold, glaring at the suggestive red top. "No way in _hell_ are you wearing that hooker's clothes." He demanded, already pulling off his Shocksuit shirt to reveal the white tee he wore underneath.

"There wasn't…anything else…" She managed, just wanting to lay down. She hadn't slept the whole night; waking up every few minutes to more agonizing pain.

"Here. Take that off." Vert held out his T-shirt to her. Under normal circumstances, both of them shirtless in a bedroom would have led to a hot make-out session, but these were certainly not normal. Vert seemed too distraught to even look at her chest, and Agura was too tired and disoriented to hide anything from him. She pulled his T-shirt on; it was still warm. It smelled like him, and Agura took a long, shaky breath.

"Hey." Vert knelt next to her. "Are you okay?" She looked into his caring eyes; the last thing she saw before she collapsed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Here." Vert angrily pushed Anti-Agura towards Anti-Vert. "You two deserve each other."

"Heh. Wish I could say the same for you goody-goods." Anti-Vert snickered, gesturing to the unconscious Agura, who was blacked out in the Reverb, and Vert fought the overwhelming urge to punch his Anti's lights out.

"Come on, team. This trash isn't worth our time." Vert sneered, but as a last thought he lunged at Anti-Agura, his mouth by her ear.

"I _never_ would have loved you."

She gasped as he coldly turned on his heel, walking away. He meant every word. He had known the difference every since she had attempted to kiss him. Agura's kisses completed him, were natural in every way. With the Anti, they were forced, full of animal-like want. There was no love there. Some people might have thought it was ridiculous. A kiss is a kiss, right? Not to him.

"Forget about him, babe." Anti-Vert sneered and Vert felt his shoulders tense. It took every ounce of self-restraint not to turn around and give his Anti something to think about, but Sherman gave the slightest shake of his head.

_He's not worth it._ The Cortez mouthed, and Vert sighed. Sherman was right. The leader entered his car and the BF5 drove away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"How is she?" Vert urgently asked Sage.

"Agura is fine." The Sentient said, but there was something to her voice. "She simply needs rest. _Quiet_ rest." Sage added, indicating that they should leave. As the team filed out, Sage stopped Vert with a hand to his shoulder.

"Vert? There is…something you should know." Sage said quietly, and Vert's stomach dropped.

"No. Please, no Sage!" He found himself yelling. The Blue could only nod.

"Agura was sexually assaulted." She spoke grimly. "It appears your Anti…raped her."

Vert shook his head, hot tears rising. "No…" The leader began to openly sob, and Sage tentatively patted his shoulder.

"She was drugged. There is no sign of disease. Do not blame yourself, Vert." She finished, gliding out. Vert took another look at Agura, lying there so peacefully, her beautiful face shining, and felt hot fury burn inside him. How could _anyone_ be so malicious as to rape someone so innocent? It tore at his heart, when he noticed her waking.

"V…Vert?" Agura said in confusion.

"Agura." He said solemnly, taking her hand. "Sage said…that my Anti….did he…" Agura's eyes met his, filled with pain, and she gave the slightest of nods.

"Oh my God…" Vert said, leaning in to envelope her with his arms, as if he could protect her from the world.

"It hurt….so bad!" She sobbed freely into his neck, still wearing his shirt. "I'm-I'm so…so _sorry_!" She wailed.

"Agura, this is NOT your fault." Vert felt the rage again, boiling inside of him. "You're fine, okay?" He kissed her forehead, her cheek. "You're still perfect."

"Bu…but I wanted…I wanted it to be you." She whispered.

"I know. I wanted it to be you, too. And it still can." He comforted, but this only made her sob harder. "What?" He asked softly.

"You…" She choked out the painful words. 

"You look just like him."

Vert was stricken to the core. The unspeakable horror, the mental anguish she must have endured. _You look just like him_.

And with her, Vert sobbed.


	4. Chapter 4

Vert was finally able to coax Agura into slumber, but even in the depths of sleep he could still tell that she was haunted by nightmares. He bit his lip, anger having replaced the sorrow long ago, but Agura had needed him, and he had yet to stray from her side. Finally, the rage burned too bright to be ignored, and planting a kiss on her forehead he strode to the Saber.

"Vert? Where are you going?" Sage inquired.

"I have some unfinished business with our Antis." He growled, daring her to stop him. Sage understood immediately, and with the slightest nod of her head communicated that she would not judge his intentions.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Vert angrily drove into the dark Hub. Anti-Sherman and Spinner looked up from their work on the Buster, giving him glares. Vert returned them with double the intensity, storming over to the brothers. He grabbed Anti-Spinner by the collar, fiercely staring into his eyes.

"Where is that bastard?" He spat angrily. The Anti's eyes widened.

"Th-the kitchen!" He stammered in terror. Vert emotionlessly released him, seizing his sword and approaching the kitchen.

"Of course not." His Anti said smoothly from inside.

"So you _promise_ you didn't cheat?" He heard Anti-Agura purr.

"Babe, would I lie to you?" He replied, and Vert shook his head, disgusted. He stomped into the room, shocking them both.

"You bastard son of a _whore_." He snarled.

"What are you doing here?" Anti-Vert spat. By way of response, Vert grabbed him by the throat, holding the sword threateningly pointed at his chest.

"I'm only going to say this once." He growl. "If you _ever_, so much as touch her again, I swear to God I will come back here and kill you."

"You…goody-goods could nev-never do that. You're _weak_." Anti-Vert spat, struggling, but Vert had an iron grip.

"That's where you're wrong." He hissed. "I could kill you right now, but I won't. You know why?" The Anti glared by way of response.

"Because you are a worthless, pathetic, _coward_." Vert said coldly, dropping him back to the ground. Anti-Agura gave him a glare, but due to the sword kept her distance.

"I _never_ want to see either of you again." Vert finished. "Got it?"

They both nodded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey. How you doing?" Vert asked softly, slipping into the infirmary. Agura let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm…I'm alright." She said quietly. "Why'd you leave?" Vert felt a pang of guilt. He could have sworn she was asleep.

"I…I had to take care of something." He said vaguely, but she knew him too well.

"Vert…you didn't…" She shook her head.

"I _had_ to." Vert took her hand in his. "Agura, he can't get away with something like that, and now you never have to worry about it again, okay? I had to do something."

"Okay." She gave him a small grin. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He replied, gently kissing her. "Get some rest, alright? I'll check in on you later."

"Fine." She pretended to roll her eyes.

"I love you." Vert hinted.

"I love you too." Agura replied, and despite everything she allowed herself a smile.


End file.
